


Prank Wars

by timelostdoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Professor!AU, prank!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelostdoctor/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: Yazmin Khan is a first-year undergrad teacher at the university. Jo Smith is an irreplaceable graduate teacher. After a small incident, all out war is declared between the two.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. The One with the Cling Wrap

Yazmin Khan was getting to start the new term with one of her areas of concentration, The Partition of India. The first class of the new school year were juniors who would know what to expect of a university class. The freshman came after lunch, and that was the class she dreaded. Still, she straightened the things on her desk and watched as the students filed in. It was her first teaching job post doctorate and she wanted it to go perfectly. 

It had taken Yaz nearly two hours to choose her clothing that morning, her fiance complaining loudly the whole time. Neither of them usually put that much thought into their outfits but today was special so, Yaz reasoned, she deserved extra solo time in the only bathroom in the house. She had finally settled on a classic look - a brown skirt, some heels, and a frilly yellow top she stole from Jo’s side of the closet. While it washed Jo’s pale skin out, it made Yaz’s warm brown glow.

She waited until exactly 9 a.m. before she stepped over to the door and closed it. She began her class with an introduction that probably came across too formal for a state university, but it was the one she had practiced on the car ride over. She walked through the desks and handed a syllabus to each student. 

Finally, she made it back to the front of the class and took a deep breath. “I know everyone hates icebreakers. They’re awful, really.” She saw a few relieved smiles in the crowd and felt bad about the set up. “Unfortunately, they will help me remember who you are. So, let’s begin.” After a collective groan the students compiled and before she knew it, the hour for class was gone. “I think we’re all going to have a lot of fun this year,” she said as she walked to the door. She opened it and looked at the students who were already ignoring everything she was saying. “See you We-AAA!” 

The students stopped dead, all looking at Yaz with wide eyes. She looked back at them and then reached forward, her hand brushing plastic. Deep, echoing laugher filled her ears and a blond head came into view. Yaz narrowed her eyes. “Professor Smith.”

Professor Smith could barely contain her laughter as she tried to approach the door. Yaz heard some of the students talking behind her but she focused on the person in front of her. After a moment she rolled her eyes and tore down the plastic, moving away from the doorway so the students could go where they needed. 

It was only after the halls had well and truly cleared that Professor Smith managed to contain her laughter. “Your face! It was brilliant. You should have seen!”

“I don’t find it funny.” Yaz gave Professor Smith an icy glare. 

Professor Smith smirked and walked over to Yaz, putting a hand on her shoulder. “And I don’t find showering cold funny, Yaz.” Professor Jo Smith sauntered off, throwing a wink over her shoulder. “I’m late to my next class. Good luck with the rest of yours.”

Yaz narrowed her eyes as Jo left, already plotting. 


	2. The One with the Pictures

Jo Smith wasn’t paying attention as she walked to her office. It was the first day of classes, and for the first time in a long string of times to follow, she had just eaten lunch with her fiance. Yaz Khan had finally got her doctorate and since Jo knew there was going to be an opening in the undergrad history department, she had managed to slide Yaz into the position. She hadn’t even had to threaten to leave, as she had planned to do if they refused. Sure, they could replace her, but they would need at least three other professors. 

She chuckled as she passed Yaz’s building, remembering the cling wrap she had stuck to Yaz’s door that morning. Just a little payback for the freezing shower she’d had to take. Everyone had laughed about it. She had heard the students talking as they left. 

Her mood turned as she approached the door. These were grad students. They knew how this all worked and they knew how to open a door. “What are you a lot standing around for? I left it open. Always do.” She turned the handle and--

It wouldn’t budge. 

With a heavy sigh she pulled out her key and tried to open the door. The key wouldn’t go in. “ Her nose wrinkled as bent and she squinted at the door. It looked like there was something in it. She straightened immediately and rounded on the students when someone else caught her eye. 

Jo’s lips pressed into a thin line as she marched up to Yaz. “This is war, Khan.”

Yaz smirked. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yaz handed her a plastic shopping bag and walked off, not looking back. Inside the bag was a bottle of gorilla glue, a screwdriver, and a new doorknob. “War, Khan. War!” Jo yelled at the retreating figure. 


	3. The One with the Pictures

A fresh new day. No classes until afternoon and a night class, but that was all well. She had curled up in Jo’s private office and napped while Jo ran about doing all the things she does. The universe only knew why she insisted on arriving at such an awful hour, but she did, and Yaz liked riding with her. So she slept until her first class.

And she was almost late. Jo was shaking her and calling her name. “Yaz, come on. Those freshers need their world history. You only have three minutes Yaz. Wake up.”

Yaz jolted upright. “I’m late.”

With a laugh, Jo handed her things to her. “It’s okay. You’re the professor, you’re allowed to be. Now come on.” She pulled Yaz up from the chair and all but pushed her from the office. “Now go teach them something.”

Three minutes to make it to her building and into the classroom. She had wanted to be there to greet the students at the door. She could be late after she laid down the law. Defeated, she walked into the full classroom a whole one minute late. “Good morning, guys!” She opened her laptop and was setting up her presentation. “I’m Professor Khan.” Quick smile as she pulled the syllabus out of her bag. “You, what’s your name?”

The young man in the front row sat up a little straighter. “Thomas.”

“Okay, Thomas. I’d like you to hand these out.” He took them and did as she asked. When her presentation finally opened on the ancient computer she turned back to the students. She had ran through this the night before with Jo, who told her she was being too up-tight. She had it down pat. 

“So, World History I. I know some of you have no interest in being here and some of you are excited. I’m not going to ask which is which, because that will only disappoint me.” She got a couple chuckles, which she took as a good sign. “So, let’s start with something fun, shall we?”

Yaz clicked the button on her pointer and turned to the board only for the smile to fall from her face. A dog wearing a red fez looked back at her. “What?” The students were really laughing now. “No.” She clicked, faster and faster. Each slide was a picture of a cute animal in a hat. Then she froze. 

Yaz marched over to the door and flung it open to reveal a grinning Jo. “I told you,” Jo said, leaning forward. “You declared war.”

Later that day, students would say they saw actual sparks fly from both professors eyes when Yaz answered. “Bring it.”


	4. The One with the Water Bottle

Jo didn’t trust Yaz’s smile as she handed her the water bottle. She looked at it carefully and handed it back with the shake of her head. “You’re still mad about the pictures in your presentation. I don’t know what you’ve done to this water, but I don’t want it.”

They were outside Jo’s classroom. Today was a lab day, and lab days were always Jo’s favorites. They also were the ones she talked the most in, and Yaz knew by the time the three hour class was up, Jo’s voice would be raspy without something to drink. Yaz looked at her and shrugged. “I didn’t do anything to it.”

Jo could see students leaning out of their seats, trying to listen to their conversation. “I’ve got a bottle of water on my desk. I’m fine.” Jo glanced back at the water bottle in Yaz’s hand before backing into the classroom and shutting the door. She didn’t see Yaz peaking through the window or notice her smirking students. She picked up the water bottle  _ she _ had put on her desk, the completely safe one, and gave it a smug look. “So, today we--” She stopped, her mouth falling open as streams of water came from all around the water bottle. 

The students were laughing, her shirt and pants were wet, and worst of all, she had fallen into Yaz’s trap. She turned to the door where Yaz was and held out her arms. Yaz winked and walked away. 

She turned to her students and grinned. “She’s not getting off that easy. Who wants to help me?”

Jo had never seen students so attentive. 


	5. The One with the Coke

The cafeteria was crowded today. Not that Yaz had many days to compare it to. She was following Jo, having given in to a pizza day instead of the healthy lunches she had packed them both that morning. After the water bottle incident, of which Jo’s clothes were still damp from, she thought she could give her a little something. And if it was cafeteria pizza and ice cream, then that’s what it was. 

Jo was talking to everyone like they were an old friend. It was a hazard of being Jo, Yaz knew that, but sometimes she just wanted to sit and be with only Jo. Not the whole university. It was because of being lost in those thoughts that Yaz managed to end up a couple people behind Jo. She shook her head and focused. Pizza. She fixed her own plate and was nearing the register when Jo looked back. “Yeah, Professor Khan and me. Put it on my tab.” She picked up a couple Cokes and raised them high. “Got us drinks, Yaz!” Then Jo threw her a wink. 

Yaz could feel her cheeks burning. It didn't matter that they had been together for nearly two years, or that they had been engaged for the last six months. Jo still knew how to make her heart flutter. She left the line and followed Jo out into the seating area. They found a spot at the end of a crowded table where two students were just leaving.

Jo fumbled when putting her items down and both drinks scattered across the floor. The students jumped for them at once, letting Yaz and Jo know they would get their drinks. Yaz glanced at them with a smile before turning back to Jo. “Your students really like you. I hope mine are like that someday.”

“Here we are!” said one of the students, putting the drinks in front of the women. “Maybe a little shaken, but no worse for wear.” They both stood there for a moment after Yaz and Jo said their thank-yous, looking expectant, but eventually left and joined a different group of students. 

They began eating their lunch which, to the credit of the cafeteria, was really very good. Yaz grabbed her bottled drink and noticed Jo staring at her. “What?”

“It was just all over the floor. Aren’t you afraid it might be all fizzy?”

Yaz shook her head. “It should be fine now.”

She thought she heard Jo mutter, “It’s your funeral,” but she wasn’t sure because at that moment the seal broke and the soda did start spewing, the brown foam going straight up into the air as if in slow motion. Yaz watched as it came down with a crash on the table, covering not only her but Jo and the others around them. 

Jo was bent double laughing, as were several students, including the two who had helped them earlier. “I can’t believe you,” Yaz said. She tried to make her voice angry, but the laughter around her was infectious, so that the last word was said through a giggle of her own. “Now I’m going to be sticky all day.”

Jo bit her lip and leaned forward. “There is a gym we could shower in.”

“In. Your. Dreams.”

Yaz could have sworn she heard an ‘oof’ from the student next to her but she ignored it, choosing instead to look into Jo’s sparking eyes. 

Jo nodded. “Definitely.”


	6. Bonus: Student Speculation

No one had called a meeting. No really. But when you walk past a small group of people who are talking about Professor Smith and Professor Khan, you have to stop and listen. Soon that small group grew, and grew, until there were, well, a lot of people there. Some of them Janet recognized from her history class but some looked a lot older and she was certain they were Professor Smith’s grad students. People were everywhere in the student center talking about the pranks that had occurred over the first week of school. 

From what Janet understood, this was Professor Khan’s first year, and Professor Smith had been teaching there for years. And she and multiple doctorates. And she was good at, it seemed, everything. She was an enigma in the school until Professor Khan showed up. Now their pranks were all anyone could talk about.

One boy, man, really, if she thought about it, since he looked to be in his mid-twenties, was talking. “Seriously, Khan is going to eat Smith alive. Trust me. I haven’t had Khan in class, but she has to assert herself or she is going to lose footing as a new teacher.”

“You’re an idiot, Kyle.” A woman with dark hair and a nose ring shook her head. “Smith has got Khan beat. You just think Khan is cute.” Kyle didn’t say anything else, not that he needed to, with the flush creeping up his neck. “They’re both out of your league.”

One of the girls from Janet’s history class spoke up. “Besides, they’re like, totally in love. Smith was so hitting on Khan at lunch, during the exploding coke. I know other people heard her.”

“The whole cafeteria saw that wink.” Janet added. 

The darked haired girl stood excitedly. “Yes! That’s what I’m saying!”

A man laughed. “No way. They’re both married! Haven’t you noticed? Khan has a cute little sparkly diamond ring and Smith has like, a gold band with a few diamonds in it? Totally different styles. They’re in love, sure, but with other people.”

“Yeah, didn’t Smith mention something about a fiance once?” came a voice from the back. 

“I swear she all but asked Khan to shower with her,” one of the boys who had helped Smith set the prank up said. “And then said she would dream about it. Smith is into her.”

“This is ridiculous,” Kyle said. “I’m Team Khan all the way.”

The dark haired girl stood. “Well, I’m Team Smith.”

“I like Team Smitan,” the girl from history added. “You know, like, smushing their names together. Smith and Khan. Like a ship.”

“Yeah,” Janet said. “Plus it sounds cute.”

The debate kept drawing more students into the mix, and soon t-shirt plans were made and lines were drawn. Then someone mentioned they were hungry, and the entire crowd went to Waffle House. 


	7. The One with the Pancakes

Saturday. Sleeping late with no worries, no classes, and no obligations. It was one of Jo’s favorite days of the week. Usually it meant she was able to steal away with Yaz, to pull the woman from her studies and spend the day with her and no other distractions. She would pull Yaz away from her studies, abandon her own research, and just be. 

It was almost sacred. 

Usually Yaz was next to her when she woke up, still asleep, but today she wasn’t. Jo blinked at the empty space beside her, running her hand over it as if Yaz was somehow invisible. She was just sitting up when Yaz walked into the bedroom with a tray laden with breakfast foods. Pancakes with chocolate spread and whipped cream, scrambled eggs, orange juice, tea, and turkey sausage. Jo looked at Yaz, eyes sparkling. “You’re the best fiance ever!” 

Jo stretched up to give Yaz a quick kiss before grabbing her fork. “Did you make any for yourself?”

Yaz wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Nah. I’m not so hungry.”

Jo stopped, a bite of pancake halfway to her mouth. “You okay?” Jo gave her a sly smile. “Do I need to be a nurse again?” Jo loved the way she could still make Yaz flush after all this time. 

Yaz looked down at the plate. “Maybe we should forget breakfast so you can tend to me?”

“What?” Jo shook her head. “No, I’m eating this first.” With that, she took a huge bite of pancake, getting as much chocolate spread and whipped cream on it as she could, and then promptly spat it out. 

Her eyes brimming with utter betrayal, Jo turned her gaze to Yaz. Softly, barely more than a whisper, she said, “Yaz?”

Yaz swallowed. “You made my drink explode a couple days ago. It was just meant to be funny.” She put her hand on Jo’s arm. “It’s what we’ve been doing for the last week.”

Jo sighed and sat the tray onto the floor. “WE have. It’s been fun. I love it. But I don’t want it here. You know the dean said not to let on about our relationship, so it's a fun way to spend time with you at school. We don’t need it here.”

Yaz nodded. “I’m sorry. That is a stupid rule.”

“Lot’s of schools have the same rule. I don’t understand why you can't date a coworker, but I told you, last year Anne and Greg were given the choice to split up or one of them has to leave. Until we’re married, we have to keep it quiet.” Jo opened her arms and Yaz fell into them, laying her head on Jo’s chest. 

“What will they do if everyone does find out?” Yaz asked. 

Jo tightened her hold on Yaz. “I’ll threaten to be the one to walk. They won’t do anything.”

“We could get married Monday. Just go do it,” Yaz offered.

Jo shook her head. “No.” She looked down at Yaz. “You have meticulously planned this so everything is perfect and all your family can come. I’m not messing it up for you because the school needs to change their coworker fraternization policy.”

Yaz raised up and planted a soft kiss on Jo’s mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	8. The One with the Seat

College: Week 2. It felt completely different being on the other side of the desk, and yet also exactly the same. Yaz knew by this time everyone was settling into a routine, as was shown by the amount of students who walked into the early-morning class just before the door closed. When Yaz turned to greet the class she had to pause. Several students were wearing shirts with her name on them. And Jo’s. And...Smitan?

With her hands on her hips, Yaz sighed. “What’s all this, then? #Khan and #Smith?”

One of the boys, Jake if Yaz remembered correctly, in a #Smith shirt stood. “We’re declaring our allegiance. Smith is going to win the prank war.”

Yaz blinked. “Oh.” Then she laughed and gestured to a girl in the front with long copper hair. “What’s this one, then? You don’t want to choose?”

The girl's face turned blood-red and her lips tightened. Jake answered for her, barely containing a snicker. “There is a growing faction who think you guys are flirting. Craig told them you’re both clearly married to other people, but…”

The girl with the copper hair found her voice. “It’s not like we’re going to pry into your personal lives,” she said quickly. “We’re not trying to be weird. This is so awkward, I’m sorry. We just think you guys look cute together.”

“Their wedding rings don’t match, Erin.” Yaz looked down at the ring on her finger. No, their engagement rings didn’t match, but their wedding bands did. 

“Guys, listen, there’s a school policy against faculty fraternization.” Yaz went to sit in her seat since it was clear the students weren’t going to let this go any time soon. The moment she sat, a loud born blared and she screamed and swore, jumping from the seat. 

Her heart was racing as she looked around. The door to her classroom opened and Jo came through, barely able to move from laughing so hard. “They heard you,” she said between fits of laughter. They heard you on Mars, Khan.”

“I know you have better things to do with your time, Professor.”

Jo let her eyes travel Yaz’s body before shaking her head. “No really.”

Whispers broke out and Yaz turned to the class. “Go go on. You're dismissed. I’ll email the presentation.” As students filed out Yaz turned to Jo. “We need to talk about this.”

Jo shut the door behind the last student. “No, Yaz, it’s fine. The kids can do whatever they like.”

“Have you seen the #Smitan shirts?” Yaz felt herself nearing a panic.

Jo stepped forward and put her hands on Yaz’s shoulders. “Yeah, and it’s cute. We’re smitten with each other.” When Yaz didn’t change her worried expression, Jo shighed.”I promise it’ll all be okay. Relax and let’s have fun. 

Yaz sighed and nodded. 

“Well then, mi amore, I will see you at lunch.” Jo took Yaz’s hand and brought her lips to it, giving her a wink in the process. 


	9. The One with the Cookie

Yaz stood outside Jo’s morning lecture, handing chocolate chip cookies to the students as they entered. She had made them last night as Jo tinkered in the garage after dinner. She had made extra, of course, because Jo had eaten half a dozen when she discovered they were made. It was all she could do to keep her out of them on the way to school, so when Jo came up to the box and it was empty, she gave Yaz a puppy-dog pout. 

“I got you, Smith!” a student called out. They held up a cookie and put on her desk. 

With a smug look Jo turned to Yaz. “Weak prank, really.”

Yaz followed Jo into the classroom. “I’ll try harder next time.” 

“See that you do.” Jo picked the cookie up and grinned. “This is all mine.” She then opened her mouth wide and shoved the entire cookie in. Her eyes widened and she ran for the trash can, spitting it out as Yaz laughed. 

Jo turned on her. “Again with the food. You wound me.” She put her hand over her heart. “Right here.”

Yaz laughed. “More like right there.” She patted Jo’s abs as she walked past. “By the way, Jason is Team Khan. You should have known better.”

Jo grabbed her hand before she could leave the room. “Should I?”

Yaz grinned and tugged her hand away. “I’m going to be late for class.”

She giggled and slipped out the door as Jo called after her. “You don’t have class right now.”

Still, when they ate lunch, Yaz gave Jo the extra cookies she had stashed away in their lunch box, to which Yaz received a grateful kiss. 


	10. The One with the Markers

This one took a week to set up, but Jo thought it was worth it. She kept going into Yaz’s room and rearranging the markers. Yaz kept them in strict rainbow order, which usually Jo adored, but she also had to mess with her. So she would wander into her classroom and move the markers around and leave. By the middle of the week, Yaz was just huffing at her as she did it. Which made the actual prank all the better.

Yaz had stepped out for a few minutes before class was due to start and Jo took it as her time to strike. She rushed in and switched all the caps on the markers, but left them in order, and snuck out before Yaz returned. After she saw Yaz go into the classroom, she walked back in and moved the markers around. If she messed up the routine now, Yaz would be suspicious. 

Yaz sighed as she fixed them back. “Honestly, Professor Smith, is this the best game you’ve got? Are you used up?”

Jo just smiled. “Maybe.” 

Yaz rolled her eyes and picked one up. “Weak.” 

Jo kept the smile on her face, saying nothing. 

The smug smile fell from Yaz’s face. “What did you do?” Yaz asked. 

“Nothing. It’s weak, remember? I’m all used up.” 

Yaz jerked the red lid off the marker to reveal a green felt tip underneath. Her mouth dropped open and she took a step back. “This is...this is homophopic. You’re mad because my markers are rainbow.”

Jo’s eyes widened as she glanced at the whole room of students. “What? That’s-No, Yaz.”

“Professor Khan, thank you very much.” It was all Yaz could do to keep a straight face. Jo could see her mouth twitching. 

“That’s not it! Come on, you know better.” Jo’s mind was racing but she couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Yaz tilted her head to one side. “Do I, though? Now, I have a class to teach, if you would be so kind.” She gestured to the door and Jo left, confusion about what had just happened written all over her face. 


	11. The One with the Pizza

Driving all the way to Yaz’s favorite pizza place had been the worst, and convincing them to do what she asked had been harder, but eventually she had the perfect pizza and was in the history building. She pulled out her phone as she approached Yaz’s classroom, making sure her rainbow flag cape was tied well around her neck. 

Her spotify was taking forever to load Born this Way, so she had to wait another minute before it was ready to go. She pushed play and shoved her phone into her pocket. Holding the pizza in one hand, and the bluetooth speaker in the other, she burst into the classroom with a grin.

“Professor Khan, I am so sorry that you thought I was being homophobic when I rearanged your gay markers. Really and truly, from the bottom of my heart, that was never my intention.” Jo watched the shock on Yaz’s face morph into glee. “So please, take this offering of your favorite pizza and my sincerest apologies.” Jo bowed low, holding out the pizza.

Yaz laughed and took the pizza. Jo straightened and grinned. “Well?”

“You beautiful idiot, of course you’re forgiven.” Then she opened the lid and her face fell. “My favorite pizza?”

“Your favorite pizza  _ place. _ Sorry, left that word off. My bad.” Jo grinned at the students, thought their reactions ranged from icy to laughing. “See, the M&M’s spell ‘sorry’ just like in the princess diaries, and the pineapple underlines it, see?” Yaz raised her eyebrows. “I had to send the first one back though. They put ham on it. This one you can eat!”

Yaz shoved the pizza back at Jo. “You’re insufferable.”

“I’m adorable, actually.” Jo picked up a slice of pizza and ate it. Yaz wrinkled her nose in disgust. “What? It’s good.” Jo offered her the slice of pizza. “Seriously, try some!”

“Well, I have students that actually want to learn, so if you would leave.”

Jo looked at the students and then back to Yaz. “Nah. I want to hear the lesson.” She settled into an empty front row seat and smiled at Yaz. “By all means, continue.” Yaz started her lesson as Jo picked up a second slice of pizza, watching as she got into her element. 


	12. The One with the Car

Yaz could hear the pounding of feet coming down the hallway. “And we need to break here. We have incoming.” The students sat up straighter and watched the door. Sure enough just a few seconds later an angry Jo burst into the room. 

“Khan, where is my car?” Jo ignored the students who had suddenly gone deathly quiet.

Yaz feigned innocent? “Which car?”

Jo put her hands on the desk between them and leaned forward. “The only car I have. It’s blue, and it’s old, and I can’t find it. What did you do?” Jo was tense and looked actually worried. 

“What makes you think it was me?”

Jo paced away and then came back. “Please, Yaz. That’s my baby. I love my old girl. Where is she?”

Yaz softened. “Hey, I do know. Took her to the shop for new tires and an oil change. Winter is coming.”

Jo visibly relaxed. “Oh. And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I thought it would be funny if you couldn’t find it for a minute. I am sorry.” Yaz rubbed Jo’s back. “The old girl is fine.”

Jo nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets. “Okay. I’m sorry, too. I was just worried.” Then she frowned. “Wait.” She pulled out a keychain and looked at Yaz. “I have my keys. I have them all the time. That’s how I get into my classrooms and my office.”

“For someone so smart, you need to use that brain some. You put the spare in our sock drawer for safekeeping, remember?”

Someone cleared their throat and both women jumped. “Um. Right. You had a class. I’ll let you get back to that, Professor Khan.” Jo’s face was blood red as she backed out the room.

“Right, sorry about that. Where were we?” Yaz looked around the classroom and tried to ignore that they had seen everything. 

Thomas in the back raised his hand. “Um. Our sock drawer?”

Yaz groaned and hid her face in her hands. 


	13. The One with Nothing

Yaz sometimes regretted not getting her own car, especially on days like today. Usually Jo’s was fine, but she wanted to go home instead of waiting for Jo’s evening lab to end at 10 p.m. She slipped into the classroom and found a seat near the door with just a curious glance from Jo. Yaz just shrugged. The proverbial cat was out of the bag anyway. The entire student body now knew, at the very least, that they were seeing each other. 

That hadn’t been a pleasant meeting with the deans but ultimately, it was decided, it wasn’t something that would have been able to stay underwraps for long. Jo had been right when she said they’d had nothing to worry about. Yaz let a small smile cross her face as she looked at Jo.

Jo narrowed her eyes and kept glancing at Yaz. Then she would glance at the students. To her credit, whatever was on her mind was not affecting her teaching ability at all. She didn’t miss a stride or stumble on a single letter as she spoke. Eventually she let the students up to begin whatever the lab was and nearly teleported to Yaz’s side. 

“What is it? I keep waiting for the punchline, but it isn’t coming?”

Yaz frowned. “Punchline?” Oh. Yaz smiled. “No, honestly, I’m just here to see you. No pranks, no jokes. Just you.”

Jo narrowed her eyes for a moment as if she didn’t believe Yaz, but then she sighed. “Alright then. But I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“Oh, Jo. Dearest. My eye hasn’t left you all night.”

She relished in the sight of Jo’s flushed cheeks as she quickly walked away. 


	14. The One with the Mouse

Yaz was running late. She hated it when she was late to class, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Sometimes it was worth it to spend just a few more minutes alone with Jo in her office during lunch.

“Okay guys, sorry. No one left?” She looked out at the students and they all shook their heads. She really was late today, by about twenty minutes, so she wouldn’t have faulted them for leaving. “Sorry,” she repeated. “Lunch ran over.”

She was trying to get her presentation to pull up but the mouse seemed to not be working. The computer was reading her usb, the projector was displaying the screen, but the mouse would not budge. She checked to make sure it was still plugged in, which it was. 

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered under her breath. With a sigh she looked at her students. “I don't know what’s going on, but I guess you can leave. You’re all champs for staying so long.”

Just then, a blonde head poked into her door. Jo looked over at the students who were leaving and gave Yaz an ‘I’m sorry’ face. She walked over to the desk and turned the mouse over and pulled off a piece. “I just remembered. After uh, lunch, I forgot I put tape on your mouse.” Jo rubbed the back of her neck. 

The few students who hadn’t left the room yet paused and looked at them, thinking that Yaz may call them back, but she waved them on. “It’s fine. My next class is a decent amount of time away, and so is yours, so...second course.”

Jo grinned. “You speak my language.”


	15. The One with the Gifts

Yaz sat at the front of the class as the students filed in, the astonished muttering making her smile grow. She waited for the one face she was always looking for and finally it appeared through the doorway.

Jo couldn’t believe what she was seeing and, by the sound of it, neither could the students. Her lab, her sacred sanctuary, was covered in wrapping paper. Every microscope, every chair, every table, even the skeleton, wrapped in cheerful Christmas wrapping paper. It was barely October. 

Yaz pressed a button on her phone and Deck the Halls came on. She stood and made her way over to Jo. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Jo shook her head. “No. We don’t celebrate Christmas.” She looked around. “Where did you even get this paper. We don’t have it at home.”

“At a store. Oh, I do hope this doesn’t bother your class today.” Yaz gave her a wink and wrapped her arms around Jo’s shoulders. Then she announced to the class, “Okay guys. Time for presents!”

The students, always good sports, cheered and began tearing wrapping paper off of everything. As they did, some of the unwrapping revealed small bits of candy. Jo looked over at Yaz with eyebrows raised. 

Yaz leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You better get to your desk before someone else does.”


	16. The One with the Sticky Notes

It was a chilly mid-November morning when Yaz realized she’d been stood up for her lunch plans with Jo. It wasn’t like Jo to not show up, but since her phone and lunch were both sitting on the desk in her office, there wasn’t much Yaz could do about it. Normally she wouldn’t have bothered even worrying, but today was special. November 15th was the day she and Jo had first went on a date and as such, it was one of Yaz’s favorite days of the year. She put down the half-eaten sandwich and gathered her things so she could go to class. 

An excited hush ebbed out of the classroom. When she walked through the door, she saw why. Her entire whiteboard was covered in sticky notes. The students had gone silent when she entered, which usually wasn’t a good sign, but she and Jo both had stopped the pranks nearly a month ago when they were reprimanded for wasting students class time. 

With a sigh she dropped her things on the desk and went to take the sticky notes off the board. She had already taken off a few when she realized there were words written beneath them in Jo’s untidy script.

_ You’re beautiful _

_ You are the center of my being _

_ You are my quiet in the storm _

_ I love you _

_ You + Me = Perfection _

_ You’re my everything _

_ You are my sun _

_ You are my Earth _

_ You are my Universe _

Yaz eyes burned as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had to stop and take a shaking breath. She turned to look at the class, to dismiss them, but it wasn’t necessary. Somehow, all the students had left while she was uncovering the few she had without her noticing. 

Jo sat on her desk with a smile. “There’s more,” she said, her words soft. Gentle. “There’s so many more.”

With a shaky breath, Yaz turned back to the board and pulled off more sticky notes. 

_ You are the reason I breathe _

_ You are every song I sing _

_ For you I’d bleed myself dry _

_ You are every beat of my heart _

_ I love you _

“Jo,” Yaz whispered and Jo was there beside her. Yaz grabbed her hand. “There are so many.”

“There are some song lyrics. Most of this I had to look up.” Jo said it like it didn’t matter, but Yaz’s heart swelled. “And I repeat I love you a lot.”

Yaz turned to fully face Jo and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. She didn’t try to hide her tears as she smiled. “Jo.” She sniffed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Yaz. More than anything.”

Jo opened her arms and Yaz filled them, the two of them fitting together like they were made for each other. 

Truthfully, they believed they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the previous way I had uploaded this upset some folks so I fixed it. Sorry for any bother.


End file.
